Amuto One-Shots
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: These are a series of One-shots. I base most of these on songs from my phone when it's on shuffle. Rating for language and implied mature content, but based on the rules it wont be graphic or that detailed. My selected pairings are Amuto, RimaHiko, Yairi, Kutau, and TadaLu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Cantarella

**·**

**Amu: Hello everyone, how are you guys?**

**Micky: Alright I guess…**

**Ikuto: That's your answer every time.**

**Micky: I'm not gonna lie. **

**Ikuto: You lie all the time.**

**Micky: Irrelevant.**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Kaito's Cantarella ft. Miku Hatsune (KaiMi forever!) ~fufufu**

**·**

**They stare at each other. Just stare and pass by, in their own closed off worlds. Though they can sense their intoxication for another, they pretend not to. Growing up together is hard when royalty, especially when you're just friends with a growing attraction for each other. Or one of you is betrothed, so you know you don't have a chance. When loving this person, it tends to get hard to keep your hands away.**

**Ikuto has to put up a wall, pretending like he doesn't have a heart, waiting for the right time to take action. He and Amu have been friends for a long time, but being separated changed things when they were younger. It's not easy being best friends with your rival kingdoms' daughter.**

**Now walking down the hall passing each other is a daily thing for them, but a different air is around them.**

**Ikuto stops Amu to ask for a drink, she happily accepts. He starts sounding sincere and she lets her guard down. "Amu, in that drink you just had, is a very powerful drug that only I can resist, as I expected, you drank every drop." After he said those words she fell out of her chair, and into a deep slumber.**

**···**

**In his room he lays her down on his king sized bed. He silently regrets what he's done. He never meant rape, he just wanted her badly, wanted her to love him. As he's thinking he starts to whisper, "In my normal feeling of love, my heart pounds, and I feel a deep regret. It's just when I look at you I see **_**myself, **_**hidden in your **_**memories**_**. I just feel so guilty right now. I almost stole your innocence for my selfish need, and want to be with you." He starts to cry. **_**Get a hold of yourself. You almost did something horrible. How could she love you? **_**He tells himself silently sobbing. God he was so stupid. To be linked with the scene of her fear, just makes him regret this even more, when she moves and starts to silently cry herself. **_**We aren't kids anymore I couldn't control myself today, like I could all those years ago. **_**He thinks letting more tears drip on her blindfold. **

**-Flashback 10 years ago Amu-7 Ikuto-8-**

**Ikuto was sitting in his garden when a little girl wanders in looking lost and dirty. She starts crying and rubbing her eyes. Ikuto looks at the little pinkette. Shoulder length pink hair, cream colored skin, rosy cheeks, now if only he could see her eyes- she looked up at him showing her beautiful honey colored eyes. His breath hitched at the sight, even at 8 he still had half a nerve to touch her, and kiss her. He walked over to the lost looking pinkette, bent down and smiled.**

"**Hello there, I'm prince Ikuto, son of Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi, and who are you?" he asks wiping her tears. He sees her flinch at his touch and inwardly sighs.**

"**Mamma and Papa were fighting again. Then there's this girly looking boy. They said he's my future husband. When I said I didn't want to I got slapped by Mamma, and Papa yelled at her. So I ran down that dirt path." she said pointing toward the blue rose bush in his yard. He looked at her wide eyed. He just wanted her name. "I'm Amu." She said laughing. Did he say that out loud? "Yep." she said smiling. He couldn't help but smile at her. He spent the rest of the day with her and ended up playing the violin for her. Days went by and she kept coming. A year later their parents found out and took them away from each other.**

**-End Flashback-**

**Ikuto just stayed there, hovering over the girl he loved. Dripping tears on her face. As her began getting up, he felt someone tackle him. He looked up to see honey golden eyes looking at him crying, with a small smile. And she said the words he only heard in his dreams "Make me yours."**

**Throughout the night were a series of embraces. Only expected from the drug, Cantarella.**

_**To be linked with the scent of our sweat and tears, and the scene of your smile, makes me feel utterly in love with you.**_

_**~Cantarella**_

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Miku, Kaito: Make us one! –Puppy dog eyes-**

**Micky: I'm making Rolling Girl as we speak.**

**Ikuto, Amu: R&R**

**Micky: I don't care if you do or don't.**

**A/N: I got this idea after falling off a chair. I had music blasting through my room and this song just so happened to play when I fell. Okay so yeah and I have more to come, these are a series of One-shots so it will never be complete. Thanks! ~fufufu  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Micky: Hello all!**

**Amu: Hi…?**

**Ikuto: -whispers- She's hyped on Coffee, and Ramen. Not to mention Cinnamon Pecan Carrot Cake.**

**Micky: Exactly, so while making my cake (from scratch) yesterday, I had an amazing and fluffy family story come to mind.**

**Amu: This is based on true events. All the parts with Ami, Mamma, Papa and I are what her and her family did.**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! I do own this story though. ~fufufu**

**·**

"**Mamma! I'm making a cake." Amu yelled to her mother who was sitting on the couch with her MyTouch cell phone, on facebook.**

"**Cool, clean up when you're done. Good thing too, I've been craving cake." her mother said smiling. Yes, her mother was 4 months pregnant, last time she went to the doctors she could've gotten the gender checked, but the doctor didn't do it. Amu smiled and got the things she needed. Carrots, Cinnamon, Pecans, Flower, Salt, Vanilla, Baking Soda, 4 eggs, and Sugar. **

**Before she could fully mix the eggs and sugar together, Ami came down stairs. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Can I hewup?" she asked giving her puppy eyes. Amu sighed and shook her head no.**

"**Ami, you're sick. Maybe next time." Ami pouted and tried harder.**

"**Pweeezzzzzz….." she asked looking even cuter. **_**Don't fall for her evil tricks, she's a demon in an angels body, remember that Amu, **_**she**__**told herself, but with that look she couldn't resist. **

"**Grrrr, I hate you. Fine, go ahead, but if everyone gets sick I will hang you by your toes and feed you to our bearded dragon." Ami smiled and hugged Amu, squeezing the life out of her leg.**

"**YAY!" she shouted. Amu smiled and gave her 5 year old sister the cheese shredder and a carrot.**

"**Fill that cup up with 3 whole carrots okay?" she asked. Ami saluted her sister and got to work. Amu laughed and mixed everything together. Once Ami was done, she poured the carrots in and then all the pecans they needed into the mixture. "Good job Ami-," Amu cut herself off when she saw Ami have a mini-carrot beard. Amu laughed and got out her phone to take a picture. "Say cheese Ami." Ami smiled and she took the picture. "Now picture, say hello to Facebook." She said evilly. After her mini evil mind take over, she wiped Ami's face and kissed her cheek. "Let's put the cake in." Ami smiled and went to open their stove. **

**They set the timer for 45 minutes and started cleaning up. While they were cleaning, Amu spilled flour everywhere, and it got all over the place. "Shit!" she yelled as Ami just blinked at the flour on her own face. The sisters laughed and started cleaning the flour. After the entire dining room was cleaned, the girls took a bath; Amu washed Ami's hair while Ami washed her sisters' hair. **

**The girls' got out and got into shorts and a tang top then went to get the cake. When the cake came out, Ami started drooling, literally. "Ami, wipe your mouth." Amu said laughing. Ami giggled and did as she was told. They waited about an hour and then put chocolate frosting on the cake, and three strawberries in a random corner. **

"**Tada~" they sang together. Their mother and father came in and saw the cake. Amu's mother got out her phone and took a picture, while her father looked at it questioningly.**

"**What type of cake is it?" he asked.**

"**Cinnamon Pecan Carrot Cake. Do you like pecans?" Amu asked.**

"**Not really."**

"**Well, too bad cuz' you can just pick em' out." Amu said smiling. **

**Then Amu's mother cut the cake and they all ate in a content silence.**

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Ikuto: I wasn't even in this chapter.**

**Micky: And, I care because….**

**Ikuto: The title says, Amuto One-shots. Not Random Amu and her family One-shots.**

**Micky: Fine I'll write Romeo and Cinderella next time!**

**·**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! I know it was short but I really thought it would be cute, I was like 'Yay sister bonding time!' okey dokey, See ya! ~fufufu**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Romeo and Cinderella

**Amu: Another?**

**Micky: I'm feeling giddy today.**

**Ikuto: -whispers- Blame it on the coffee.**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Hatsune Miku's Romeo and Cinderella. ~fufufu**

**·**

_**Please don't let our love turn out like Juliet's tragedy,**_

"**Alright Amu, time for bed. You have school in the morning." Tsugumu said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek, while patting her silky soft hair. The 18 year old pinkette smiled up at her father while going to hug her mother. Midori gladly accepted embrace and went to her room to prepare for bed, her father doing the same thing as well. Waiting for twenty minutes to make sure her parents were asleep, she went into her room and shut the door, locking it.**

**Amu put on a simple night gown, a black silk fabric, stopping at mid-thigh, lace trimming, and thin strapped. She wouldn't need anything special, she wouldn't be wearing it later on.**

**While she was on her twin-sized bed, eating an apple and some caramel squares, she heard the slight shift of her balcony door, and felt someone put their hands over her eyes. She dropped the apple while smiling. She knew who it was.**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**While still behind her, he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Good evening my little seductress, Cinderella." he breathed it out on purpose, knowing her ear was her weak spot. A shiver ran up her spine.**

"**Good evening my Black Prince, Romeo." she answered back as he pulled his hands away from her eyes. She turned around to hug him, he happily returned it.**

"**If I'm Romeo, shouldn't you be Juliet?" he asked lying down with her in his arms. She frowned and shook her head.**

"**No. Those are two completely different people, don't compare me to Juliet, because I don't want our love to become a tragedy like hers." she said while he sat up bringing her with him. She unbuttoned his shirt and set it down beside her bed while he fingered her back buttons.**

"**Of course, your majesty." He said finishing undressing, while she took off her night gown. She laughed her beautiful sultry laugh that made his heart melt. The azure haired boy couldn't help but smile. "If your parents knew what we've been doing behind these walls, they would have my head, and know you weren't as innocent as they think you are." he said while laying her down on the bed when they were completely undressed.**

**Silent moans and grunts filled the room as the night went on. The two relishing the feeling of being together. Her moans became louder, he noticed and he let a bead of sweat drop before he gathered up enough air to speak. "Your parents will find out if you go any louder…." he managed before letting out a quiet moan of his own. She was panting while holding her mouth but let it go so she could, or well try, to speak.**

"**Easy for you to say, but don't worry. It's late, at this time of night, they won't be able to make out a sound." she said breathless as he sat up with her, both holding onto each other tight.**

"**Amu…" he whispered breathless, in her ear. They stayed with each other the entire night. The sun rose, signaling his departure, he got up, got dressed and left.**

**She did the same and fell asleep so she wouldn't be too drained for school.**

**···**

**Morning came too quickly for her as she got up and put on her uniform. A black dress that stopped mid-thigh and ruffle along with long; tight, sleeves. Black socks that went a little above the knee and her choice of converse.**

**After she fixed her waist length bubblegum hair, she went downstairs a little sluggishly greeting her parents. Midori smiled handing her eggs, her little four year old sister already demolished hers. "Good morning Amu, did you sleep well? You look like a zombie." Her mother questioned eyeing her suspiciously. Amu tried her best to smile, which surprisingly she did perfectly, and nodded.**

"**Yes I did. Thank you for your concern Mamma. Good morning Papa, Ami." she said after finishing her eggs.**

"**Good morning shishee! Ooh, ooh last night I heard stwange noises in your woom. Did shishee fight a mwonster?" Ami asked. Amu paled a little but then shook it off. Her father and mother noticed this but didn't take it to heart.**

"**Nope, Ami. It must have been a cat, I left my balcony open last night." she said walking out the door after hugging everyone. With a final wave, she went to school.**

**At school she could barely keep her eyes open. Mainly because she was tired, the Ohio weather didn't help either with it's on and off raining and humidity. Soon it was lunch and she went to greet her friends Rima, Yaya, Miki, Suu, Ran, and Dia. "Hiya Amu!" Ran and Yaya yelled hugging their friend. Amu laughed at their childish ways.**

"**Hello." she said after escaping the 'Hug of Doom' as she calls it. Rima nodded and the others smiled. A group of boys were walking by, and Amu caught the stare of non other than her secret boyfriend.**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**Amu blushed and he smirked. He mouthed 'roof' and she nodded. Her friends noticed the silent exchange and decided to spy on their fleeting friend. "Umm...I have to do stuff. See you later!" she yelled walking away, towards the roof, her friends silently following.**

**Amu made it to the roof and sat at the fenced edge. Waiting for her Romeo. Her friends were in a corner watching, waiting for what seemed like forever; until the door opened. Amu got up and the other person walked toward her. Her friends gasped. It was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He hugged her and kissed her, much to their surprise.**

"**Good afternoon my Kitten, Cinderella." He said attacking her neck in a frenzy of kisses. She giggled and twirled a piece of his unruly hair around her finger.**

"**Why hello my Black Cat, Romeo." she said kissing his head. The rest goes unheard, because as soon as it got steamy, her friends left; scarred for life.**

**···**

"**I can't believe we just saw that!" Ran yelled running down the hall. Everyone nodded.**

"**Yaya is too young!" Yaya shouted sobbing like a 4 year old. Rima just had a shocked look on her face. She out of everyone was Amu's closest friend and was never notified of this secret relationship. Rima felt utterly betrayed and let a tear loose. Oh, Amu was in for a mouthful today.**

**Amu and Ikuto made their way down the steps looking from side to side, when they reached the bottom. They hugged and went their separate ways. Soon school was out and Rima was at the gate, waiting for Amu. She looked up at her friend and smiled. "Amu, if you had a secret you'd tell me right?" she asked. Amu turned pale but then smiled.**

"**I don't know. It depends on the secret." she answered. In all honesty Amu didn't know why Rima brought up the subject. Her friends' face turned blank.**

"**Okay I'm going to cut to the chase. We saw you and Ikuto on the roof of the school, this afternoon. I am now scarred for life, thank you." she said looking Amu dead in the eye. Amu paled and it was like her soul left her body.**

"**I'm sorry, Ri-Ri. It's just that, my parents don't approve of him, and we didn't know who to trust and, and-" Rima cut her off with a teary eyed look.**

"**You could have trusted me Amu. I wouldn't have done anything." she said hugging her. Amu smiled and hugged her back. They walked to Amu's house for the sleepover they've had planned for a week.**

**When they walked in, Amu's mother was sitting in the living room. Amu smiled and went to give her mother a hug, when she pulled away giving her a hard look. Amu didn't know why her mother was acting this way. "Mamma….?"**

"**Amu." she said coldly, "We just got a call from her friend Yaya. I am very disappointed in you. The roof of all places!" she said raising her voice. "We told you that boy, was no good for you, and you couldn't be with him. You are grounded and we better not hear from this boy again. Finish your sleep over and we'll drop Rima off around 10:30 tomorrow."**

"**Mamma, why can't I be with him? You loved him until you found out he was the son of someone you slept with!" Amu yelled earning a slap from her mother. "Don't think I didn't know either! You're just pissed off that I was able to be with the one I love, while you weren't!" she yelled again earning another slap.**

"**Both of you, room!" Midori yelled pointing towards Amu's room. Amu and Rima made it to her room and locked the door. Amu went to her bed and started crying. Rima sat next to her and pat her head.**

"**It's not fair! Mamma and Papa will never change!" she sobbed in Rima's lap. Rima smiled.**

"**You love him."**

"**Of course I do!" Rima laughed while Amu went on and on about how perfect Ikuto was.**

"…**and when he holds me, it's like I'm in a fairy tale." she said sniffing.**

"**Lucky." Rima said braiding a piece of Amu's hair. Amu looked at her questioningly. "You describe how when he holds you, kisses you, embraces you, it's like magic or you're the only girl in the world. All my other boyfriends never did that it was once, rushed, rough, and out the door. Do you know how many girls would kill for that? So, you're lucky." She said smiling. The girls just sat there talking until they were asleep.**

**The next morning went by and soon enough Rima was leaving. The week went by in no time without a sign of Ikuto. Amu was sitting on her bed enjoying another piece of caramel when someone wrapped their arms around her. She gasped and turned around and she saw the love of her life.**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**She started crying and tackled him. "I-I though you wouldn't c-come back." she sobbed kissing him all over. He laughed and set her down. He took in her outfit after settling down himself. A white nightgown what had a yellow bow on the middle of her dress, the dress stopped below her knees and had thick straps.**

"**Well I needed to ask you a question. A very important question." he said digging around for something in his pocket. She eyed him and sat down on the edge of her bed.**

"**I feel like a caged animal. Mamma and Papa will never change. Why don't they like the idea of us together?" she whispered. He suddenly pushed her back on the bed so he was over her. She blushed, "Ikuto?" he had on a serious look and she got worried.**

**He saw her change in attitude and smiled. She smiled back hugging him. "They never like me." he said unbuttoning his shirt. She giggled and kissed his chest. "They're going to have to get used to me though." she stopped and looked at him.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked. He got up and she took her place on the edge of the bed again, as he moved back a little. He pulled out a small black box. She stared at him as he opened it.**

"**Amu, I have known you for two years, I remember when we met."**

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Amu was walking around when she saw a cat stuck in a tree. "Here kitty, kitty. Come on kitty get down here." she said rubbing her fingers together. The cat just hissed and backed away. She sighed and started climbing the lower branches, making her way up. When she was in front of the cat, she reached out and grabbed it. She started rubbing behind its ear. The cat started purring when she heard a loud crack. She heard another loud crack and soon she was falling. Before she and the pesky feline met their certain doom, two arms caught her.**_

_**She looked up and azure clashed with golden. She blushed and scrambled out of his arms; his friends snickered in the background. "S-sorry!" she said putting the cat down. After that she thanked him and walked away.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"**After that we kept meeting and bumping into each other. Then we started hanging out. When you became my girlfriend I was really happy. So what I'm saying is, will you marry me?" he asked holding out the box.**

**She was hesitant when reaching out, but then reached out all the way. She took the ring, put it on, and smiled. "So is that a ye-", she cut him off by jumping on him.**

"**It's a yes you idiot." she said in his shirt. He threw his fist in the air letting out a 'yes!'**

**He left earlier than usual the next day. She just shrugged it off. When she got ready for school, she noticed when in the light, her ring had red shades and dots in it. Her ring was a black opal gemstone, when in light it got little specks of red in it.**

**When she was ready she went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother smiled again, practically forgetting their fight. "Hello dear! What a pretty ring, where'd you get it?"**

"**A friend." Amu answered walking out the door with an apple, and little squares of caramel.**

**···**

**When night came Amu was in a long black nightgown, and had a quilt on to protect her from the wind. She heard something hit her window and she went to go see what it was. She looked down and smiled. "Romeo, Romeo. Where art thou Romeo?" she said playfully. He just chuckled. **

**She went inside and got her suitcase, put on shoes and went back out to her balcony. "If I fall will you catch me?" she asked him smiling. He returned the smile.**

"**Always." He answered, and with that she jumped, laughing as they collided with the ground. He got up with her in his arms, and they ran to the convertible parked down the road, and drove off into the night.**

**The next morning Amu's mother and father came into the room. Amu's mother screamed as her father read the note next to the apple of the bed, '-**_**Romeo and Cinderella.'**_

_**-Somewhere Far away-**_

**A young girl and boy were somewhere in Pennsylvania. She had a content smile on her face as he stroked her hand. The wind blew through their hair, as they made it through the countryside. **

"**I love you, Amu." Ikuto said smiling.**

"**I love you too, Ikuto." Amu said closing her eyes.**

_**So take me away from here, my darling.**_

_**~Romeo and Cinderella**_

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Ikuto: This was long.**

**Micky: I know.**

**Amu: You seem tired.**

**Micky: I'm going through a sugar crash at the moment...**

**·**

**A/N: I hope you guys loved this long One-shot! This is personally my favorite one. How about you guys? Oh, and send me some ideas of yours if you want to through a review or something! Thanks again! Remember I need ideas! ~fufufu**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 School Prep

**·**

**Amu:...I'm not even gonna…**

**Micky: I get bored easily and poof, idea!**

**Ikuto: LAY OFF THE COFFEE MCKENZIE!**

**Micky: I dun wanna!**

**Amu: Uhh…Please enjoy the update, while I make sure McKenzie doesn't sugar crash while writing...**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

**·**

**Amu was so excited, beyond excited. Her son was starting his first day of kindergarten. She and her husband, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, were just outside the school, Amu giving her son a prep talk. **

"**Okay Yoru, I want you to do your best." she said looking him straight in the eye. He nodded his head, staring at his mother in admiration through his azure eyes.**

"**Yes mamma."**

"**I want you to be good." she said smiling at her son, the spitting image of his father.**

"**Mmmmhmmm."**

"**And please use your glorious brain. You are young and at this age I want you to use your higher brain, because when you're older you might turn out like the other boys and rely on your lower brain. So promise me you will use the beautiful brain God gave you, now and forever." she said smiling. He looked confused.**

"**Lower brain?" he asked cocking his head to the side. "I only have the brain in my head."**

"**You're father doesn't have that brain anymore so ask him." she said walking away after hugging him. Ikuto snickered at his wife as his son just walked into school. When he made it to the car he noticed his wife a little upset.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked driving to their house.**

"**I'm still mad at you for getting me pregnant at 17. I'm the only mother that is 23 at his school!" she whined. "I hate you!" she yelled walking into their house. He chuckled and entered the house. When he saw his wife in the kitchen, he walked up and hugged her from behind, then picked her up.**

"**Happy 23****rd**** birthday Amu."**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Putting my lower brain to use."**

**Oh boy.**

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Amu: I was 17 when I got pregnant? Are you fucking kidding me?**

**Ikuto: I dunno bout' you but, I kinda think Amu being a young mother is sexy~**

**Micky: le gasp! I have another idea!**

**Amu: Oh god...**

**·**

**A/N: What did you guys' think? I know it was short but I thought it was cute, sexy, and funny. Not to mention, a Yoru as their children. So please if you have any ideas, don't hold back. One more thing, I think I'm gonna update today again so be on the lookout.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Weird Chappy**

**Micky: You can choose to read this One-shot if you would like to or not, I highly suggest you do though.**

**Ikuto: We aren't allowed to do authors notes as a whole chapter, so we're making it into a story. You know throwing hints. **

**Amu: Yeah, we just really need to get this out there!**

**·**

**Disclaimer: Let me check and see…Nope I don't own it. ~fufufu**

**·**

**Hinamori Amu was taking a nap on the grass inside her yard, when an amazing story idea came to her. **_**Fanfiction here I come…**_

**When she made her way into her house, and to her computer she logged in. **_**Koneko-chan, **_**she opened a new document and started writing. **_**I love Shugo Chara! Fanfics! Then I can pair myself up with Ikuto, and not get embarrassed! **_

**Halfway through the chapter something horrible happened, writers block took over. "Damnit! It was a good one too!" she yelled putting her head in her hands. **

"**What was a good one?" Ikuto asked, appearing behind her out of nowhere. She screamed and fell out of her chair. He laughed at her, and looked over her document. Raising an eyebrow, he turned towards her. "**_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto looked into the young pinkettes' eyes, she did the same. They started leaning towards each other, and finally their lips met. Everything started in a flurry, Amu lost her top, along with Ikuto's flying open. "Sorry." she whispered as she saw buttons on the floor. He shrugged it off and worked on her skirt. His tie became undone, and his pants were thrown in a random direction like her skirt was. They found his bed, and she ran her hands through his hair, as he lied down. She straddled him, and right when he was about to unclasp her bra, someone opened his door. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what are you doing?!" his mother asked, her violet eyes peering into their souls.**_**", Ikuto finished reading smirking at the end. Amu hid under her bed, and closed her eyes; thinking if she couldn't see him he couldn't see her. **

"**My friend sent that to me! She writes fanfictions on us! I-I was reading her work!" she yelled as he pulled her out from under her bed. When she saw Ikuto's gaze, she blushed and looked away.**

"**My, my Amu. You write some dirty stuff…" he whispered into her neck. She blushed 50 shades of red. (Micky: Gray. Ikuto: Now that is a vampire story I wouldn't mind being in with Amu. Amu: Shut up and read!) **

"**D-did you like it?" she timidly asked looking up into his azure eyes. "I got stuck on that part though…"**

"**Do you need ideas? Just ask some friends or people you know." He said getting up after letting her free. She seemed to consider it.**

"**I guess I could ask my readers for some **_**ideas **_**on some more **_**One-shots**_** along with **_**later chapters**_**." She thought aloud. **

"**I am disappointed in this story though Amu." Ikuto said crossing his arms and drumming his fingers along his elbow. She looked at him, hurt shown in her gaze.**

"**How so, how can I make it better? Wait, why don't you like it?" she asked. He smirked and leaned in to her ear.**

"**Major cock-block. They should have went all the way." He said picking her up and throwing her on her bed. She squeaked, held her covered her face. **

"**What the hell are you doing?!" she asked, though it was muffled out because of her hands. He smirked and got over her. **

"**Why, I'm following the story. Let's hope **_**your **_**parents don't walk in."**

_**Well fuck.**_

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Ikuto: I quite liked this unusual author's note.**

**Micky: If you get the message, please send me ideas!**

**Amu: Please!**

**Micky: Oh, and I normally don't do this but I'm doing this just this once. I might do it in the future if I need ideas later on.**

**Shugo Chara Cast & Micky: Please leave a review and PM her/me!**

**Micky: That's all I ask. And I don't ever ask for a review. Besides, if I can't spend hours writing for you, you can spend at least five minutes writing to me. You don't even need to proof read it!**

**Amu: Thanks!**

**Ikuto: R&R.**

**·**

**A/N: Okay people that have read my work, you know I don't ever ask you to review. I did once, and I told you, you don't have to. So if I'm asking you to review this once, then it's a big deal (Life or death. Just kidding, but seriously.) ~fufufu**


End file.
